Language: French
// CHDK language file french for autobuild 1.0.0, revision #1807 (Win1252) // Format of language line: // "" // - should be positive number // - any text enclosed into quotes 1 "Menu Principal" 2 "Paramètres RAW" 3 "Paramètres de l'OSD" 4 "Paramètres de l'histogramme" 5 "Paramètres de zébrure" 6 "Paramètres des scripts" 7 "Paramètres visuels" 8 "Divers" 9 "Paramètres de débogage" 10 "Retour aux options par défaut..." 11 "Sauvegarder les options..." 12 "Retour" 13 "Paramètres RAW" 14 "Activer la sauvegarde en RAW" 15 "Soustraction du noir" 16 "Seulement le 1er RAW en rafale" 17 "RAW et JPEG ds le même dossier" 18 "Préfixe des fichiers RAW" 19 "Extension des fichiers RAW" 20 "Paramètres de l'OSD" 21 "Afficher l'OSD" 22 "Afficher états RAW/SCR/EXP" 23 "Aff. valeurs diverses" 24 "Type de valeur du zoom" 25 "Aff. le calcul de PDC" 26 "Affichage de l'horloge" 27 "Editer position des éléments..." 28 "Paramètres de batterie" 29 "Paramètres de l'histogramme" 30 "Afficher l'histogramme" 31 "Disposition de l'histogramme" 32 "Type d'histogramme" 33 "Afficher les marqueurs EXP" 34 "Ignorer les extrêmes" 35 "Agrandissement automatique" 36 "Paramètres de zébrure" 37 "Afficher les zébrures" 38 " Mode d'affichage" 39 "Seuil de sous-exposition" 40 "Seuil de sur-exposition" 41 "Restaurer l'écran original" 42 "Restaurer l'OSD" 43 "Dessiner sur les zébrure" 44 "Paramètres des scripts" 45 "Charger un fichier script..." 46 "Délai départ script (s)" 47 "Script actuel" 48 "Paramètres du script" 49 "Paramètres visuels" 50 "Langue..." 51 "Code page de l'OSD" 52 "Police des menus..." 53 "Couleurs" 54 "Texte de l'OSD" 55 "Arrière plan de l'OSD" 56 "Histogramme" 57 "Fond de l'histogramme" 58 "Bords de l'histogramme" 59 "Marqueurs EXP de l'histogramme" 60 "Zébrure sous-exposition" 61 "Zébrure sur-exposition" 62 "Icône de la batterie" 63 "Texte des menus" 64 "Arrière plan des menus" 65 "Texte du lecteur de texte" 66 "Fond du lecteur de texte" 67 "Divers" 68 "Explorateur de fichiers..." 69 "Calendrier..." 70 "Lecteur de fichiers textes" 71 "Jeux" 72 "Lampe torche" 73 "Afficher l'écran d'accueil" 74 "Utiliser bouton zoom pour MF" 75 "Mode du bouton " 76 "Palette de dessin..." 77 "Afficher infos de version..." 78 "Afficher infos de mémoire..." 79 "Paramètres de débogage" 80 "Aff. données de débogage" 81 "Page PropCase" 82 "Aff. valeurs diverses" 83 "Explorateur mémoire..." 84 "Action sur la touche " 85 "Rendre la carte bootable..." 86 "Paramètres de batterie" 87 "Tension maximum (mV)" 88 "Tension minimum (mV)" 89 "Incréments (ON=25,OFF=1 mV)" 90 "Afficher le pourcentage" 91 "Afficher la tension (mV)" 92 "Afficher l'icône" 93 "Lecteur de fichiers textes" 94 "Ouvrir un fichier..." 95 "Ouvrir dernier fichier ouvert" 96 "Sélectionner la police RBF..." 97 "Code page" 98 "Ignorer la casse" 99 "Activer défilement automatique" 100 "Delai défilement auto (s)" 101 "Jeux" 102 "Reversi" 103 "Sokoban" 104 "*** Options de reset***" 105 "Retour aux options par defaut ?" 106 "*** Info version ***" 107 "CHDK Ver : %s, #%s\nDate: %s\nHeure : %s\nAppareil : %s\nFW Vers : %s" 108 "*** Infos mémoire ***" 109 "Mémoire libre : %d bytes" 110 "*** Informations ***" 111 "Passer en mode visualisation SVP" // file browser titles 112 "Explorateur de fichiers" 113 "Sélection fichier script" 114 "Selection fichier texte" 115 "Sélection fichier police RBF" 116 "Sélection fichier langage" // for calendar 117 "Janvier" 118 "Février" 119 "Mars" 120 "Avril" 121 "Mai" 122 "Juin" 123 "Juillet" 124 "Août" 125 "Septembre" 126 "Octobre" 127 "Novembre" 128 "Décembre" 129 "Lun" 130 "Mar" 131 "Mer" 132 "Jeu" 133 "Ven" 134 "Sam" 135 "Dim" 136 "Aujourd'hui:" // messagebox buttons 137 "Ok" 138 "Oui" 139 "Non" 140 "Annuler" // OSD layout editor 141 "Histogramme" 142 "Calcul PDC" 143 "RAW/SCR/EXP" 144 "Valeurs div" 145 "Batt. icône" 146 "Batt. texte" 147 "Heure" // palette 148 "Appuyer sur SET - choisir une couleur" 149 " Appuyer sur MENU pour quitter " 150 "Couleur" 151 "Utiliser %s pour choisir une couleur" // reversi 152 "*** Résultats du jeu ***" 153 "Vous avez gagné ! :)" 154 "Vous avez perdu ! :(" 155 "Dessinez! :/" 156 "*** Mauvais Mouvement ***" 157 "Impossible de placer ici !" 158 "Cette cellule n'est pas vide !" 159 "Mouvement: Vous " 160 "Mouvement: Machine" 161 " GAME OVER " 162 " Blanc Noir " 163 "*** A propos de ***" // sokoban 164 " Niveau" 165 " Mouvement" 166 "*** Fin ***" 167 "OUI!\n Vous l'avez fait ! " // console 168 "*** DEBUT ***" 169 "*** INTERRUPTION ***" 170 "*** FIN ***" // file browser 171 "*** Effacer le dossier ***" 172 "Effacer tous les/nfichiers du dossier/nsélectionné ?" 173 "*** Effacer des fichiers ***" 174 "Supprimer les fichiers\nsélectionnés ?" // benchmark 175 "Benchmark..." 176 "Calcul en cours..." 177 "Benchmark appareil set pour démarrer" 178 "Ecran" 179 "Ecriture :" 180 "Lecture :" 181 "Mémoire" 182 "Carte mémoire" 183 "Ecriture (RAW) :" 184 "Ecriture (Mem) :" 185 "Ecriture (64k) :" 186 "Lecture (64k) :" 187 "Désactiver l'écran LCD" 188 "Couper" 189 "Copier" 190 "Coller" 191 "Supprimer" 192 "Inverser sélection" 193 "*** Couper les fichiers ***" 194 "Confirmer couper\n%d fichiers sélectionnés\nfrom %s/?" 195 "*** Copier les fichiers ***" 196 "Confirmer copier\n%d fichiers sélectionnés\nfrom %s/?" 197 "*** Supprimer les fichiers ***" 198 "Confirmer suppression\n%d fichiers sélectionnés?" 199 "Patienter SVP..." 200 "Afficher la grille" 201 "Charger un fichier grille..." 202 "Lignes de grille" 203 "Paramètres de grille" 204 "Sélect. fichier grille" 205 "Grille actuelle" 206 "Réduction du bruit" 207 "Ignorer couleurs de grille" 208 "Couleur de ligne" 209 "Couleur de remplissage" 210 "Calculateur de PDC" 211 "Calculateur de PDC" 212 "Dist. sujet Canon en Limite Pro" 213 "Utiliser données EXIF (PC65)" 214 "Afficher la distance du sujet" 215 "Aff. la limite proche de PDC" 216 "Aff. la limite lointaine de PDC" 217 "Aff. la distance d'hyperfocale" 218 "Aff. la profondeur de champ" 219 "Valeurs diverses" 220 "Valeurs diverses" 221 "Aff. en mode visualisation" 222 "Aff. la position du zoom" 223 "Aff. l'ouverture 'réelle'" 224 "Aff. le nombre d'ISO 'réel'" 225 "Aff. le nbr. d'ISO 'commercial'" 226 "Aff. ISO slt. en mode ISO auto" 227 "Aff. exp. Ev choisie (Tv+Av)" 228 "Aff. exp. Ev mesurée (Bv+Sv)" 229 "Aff. exp. Bv choisie (Av-Sv+Tv)" 230 "Aff. exp. Bv mesurée ds l'EXIF" 231 "Aff. val. surexp. (sans flash!)" 232 "Aff. val. de luminance (cd/m²)" 233 "Paramètres vidéo" 234 "Paramètres vidéo" 235 "Mode de compression vidéo" 236 " Facteur de compression" 237 " Indice de qualité (%)" 238 "Paramètres photographiques" 239 "Paramètres photographiques" 240 "Forcer la vitesse (Tv)" 241 " Facteur de la valeur" 242 "Forcer l'ouverture (Av)" 243 "Forcer le nombre d'ISO" 244 " Facteur de la valeur" 245 "Forcer dist. de MAP (mm)" 246 " Facteur de la valeur" 247 "Bracketing en mode continu" 248 "Bracketing en mode continu" 249 "Valeur bracketing Tv" 250 "Valeur bracketing Av" 251 "Valeur bracketing ISO" 252 " Facteur de la valeur" 253 "Valeur bracketing de MAP" 254 " Facteur de la valeur" 255 "Type de bracketing" 256 "Démarrage automatique" 257 "Activer la télécommande (USB)" 258 "Contrôle exposition (sans flash)" 259 "Contrôle exposition (sans flash)" 260 "Recalcul exposition" 261 "Ordre recalcul expos. Tv" 262 "Ordre recalcul expos. Av" 263 "Ordre recalcul expos. ISO" 264 "Eff. param. forcés au démarrage" 265 "Aff. val. surexp. interne Canon" 266 "Décodage de fichiers RAW ->" 267 "Passer appareil\nen mode Enreg. et\ndéclencher SVP" 268 "Sélectionner fichier RAW" 269 "RAW somme" 270 "RAW moyenne" 271 "Pas assez de mémoire carte:\n%dM demandé, %dM disponible." 272 "Aff. OSD en mode visualisation" 273 "Aff. valeurs des paramètres" 274 "Distance sujet-objectif" 275 "Désac. bracketing au démarrage" 276 "Créer carte avec 2 partitions" 277 "Permuter partitions" 278 "Ceci va détruire TOUTES LES INFOS\nsur la carte, continuer?" 279 "Cette carte a une seule partition." 280 "Erreur" 281 "Attention" 282 "Information" 283 "Mode RVB pour sur-expositions" 284 "Etat du filtre ND interne" 285 "Afficher les reperts d'Ev" 286 "Alerte OSD" 287 "Fond alerte OSD" 288 "Eléments gestion de fichiers" 289 "Aff. l'icône carte mémoire" 290 "Gestion des fichiers" 291 "Aff. l'espace libre en %" 292 "Aff. l'espace libre en MB" 293 "Texte gestion fichiers" 294 "Aff. le nombre RAW restant" 295 "Retenir RAW" 296 "Afficher informations RAW" 297 "Aff. valeurs sur vidéo" 298 " Type de valeurs" 299 "Activer menu personnalisé" 300 "Menu personnalisé" 301 " " 302 " Coef. personnel (%)" 303 "Aff. barre d'indication" 304 " Taille sur l'écran" 305 " Largeur/hauteur" 306 " Seuil en pourcentage" 307 " Seuil en MB" 308 "Paramètres d'alerte" 309 " Seuil d'alerte" 310 "Activer le zoom optique" 311 "Paramètres de l'horloge" 312 "Paramètres de l'horloge" 313 "Mode d'affichage" 314 "Fond gestion des fichiers" 315 "Indicateur mode 12h" 316 "Aff. à demi-déclenchement" 317 "Paramètres d'affichage RAW" 318 "Paramètres d'affichage RAW" 319 "Param. de gestion des fichiers" 320 "Gestion des fichiers" 321 "ISO auto personnalisés" 322 "ISO auto personnalisés" 323 "Activer ISO auto personnalisés" 324 "Vitesse de décl. minimum" 325 "Facteur perso (1/f/facteur)" 326 "Facteur IS (Tv*facteur)" 327 "ISO HI maximum (x10)" 328 "ISO AUTO maximum (x10)" 329 "ISO minimum (x10)" 330 "Texte du titre des menus" 331 "Fond du titre des menus" 332 "Texte du curseur" 333 "Fond du curseur" 334 "Centrer le menu" 335 "Silence pendant zooming" 336 "Suppr. des pixels chauds" 337 "désact." 338 "moyenne" 339 "convRAW" 340 "Paramètres forcés" 341 "Fond des paramètres forcés" 342 "Désactiver param. forcés" 343 " Inclure ISO auto & bracketing" 344 " Sauf dans le cas..." 345 "Désactiver @ enreg. vidéo ?" 346 "Aff. temps restant & kb/s" 347 " Vitesse de rafraich. (s)" 348 "Temps de vidéo restant" 349 "Eff. param. vidéo au démarrage" 350 "Activer modif. rapide d'Ev ?" 351 " Taille des palliers" 352 "Correction Ev" 353 "Are you SURE to delete ALL\nRAW files without corresponding JPG\nin DCIM folder?" 354 "Are you SURE to delete ALL\nRAW files without corresponding JPG\nin selected folder?" 355 "Are you SURE to delete RAW files\nwithout corresponding JPG?\n(Excluding marked)" 356 "Purge RAW feature\ndoes not apply to this item" 357 "*** Effacer les fichiers RAW ***" 358 "Effacer les RAW" 359 " Activer au démarrage" 360 "Fichier des symboles..." 361 "Sélectionner fichier symbole" 362 "Afficher les symboles" 363 "Couleur des symboles" 364 "Arrière plan des symboles" 365 "Courbes personnalisées" 366 "Courbes personnalisées" 367 "Charger un profil de courbe..." 368 "Activer le profil" 369 "Sélectionner fichier de courbe" 370 "Mémoire des formes" 371 "Mémoire des formes" 372 "Activer surimp. des formes" 373 "Seuils des formes" 374 "Couleur des formes" 375 "Paramètres de télécommande" 376 "Paramètres de télécommande" 377 "Activer la télécommande (USB)" 378 "Activer la synchronisation" 379 "Activer de délai de synchro." 380 "Délai de synchro. 0.1ms" 381 "Délai de synchro. 0.1s" 382 "Touche AF" 383 "Charger paramètres par défaut..." 384 "Numéro du set de param." 385 "Désactiver RAW en mode sports" 386 "Désactiver RAW en mode rafale" 387 "Désactiver RAW en bracketing Ev" 388 "Désactiver RAW avec retardateur" 389 "Exceptions" 390 "Menu des exceptions RAW" 391 "Notifier en cas d'exception" 392 "Tjrs sélect. la 1ère ligne" 393 "Time-out (0.1s)" 394 "Télécommande de synchronisation" 395 "Fast Video Control ?" 396 "Température" 397 "Afficher la température" 398 "Activer le contrôle de qualité" 399 "Activer télécommande du Zoom" 400 " Délai d'arrêt auto 0.1s*" 401 "Son au démarrage" 402 "Préfixe du substrat RAW" 403 " Extention du substrat" 404 "Subtract input dark value" 405 "Subtract output dark value" 406 "depuis" 407 "...%d more files" 408 "Subtract" 409 "Sub from marked" 410 "Sauvegarder les paramètres" 411 "Affichage Ev vidéo" 412 " Valeur zomm manuel" 413 "Zoom manuel" 414 " Effacer au démarrage" 415 "Ajouter un suffix RAW" 416 " Conversion en Fahrenheit" 417 "Charger des formes..." 418 "Sauvegarder les formes..." 419 "Activer pendant la lecture" 421 "Mémoriser position du Zoom" 422 "Mode panorama" 423 "Synchro. flash 2nd rideau" 424 "Conversion auto en fichier DNG" 425 "Conversion depuis RAW en cache" 426 "Ne peut pas charger CHDK/badpixel.bin\nCréer badpixel.bin d'abord" 427 "Afficher temps de sauv. RAW" 428 "Connect 4" 429 "Opposant:" 430 "Humain" 431 "Le joueur 1 a gagné" 432 "Le joueur 2 a gagné" 433 "Je vous ai battu" 434 "Match nul" 435 "Désac. RAW avec mém. des formes" 436 "Désactiver RAW en mode auto" 437 "Seulement en vidéo" 438 " Puissance du flash" 439 "Extension des fichiers en DNG" 440 "Fichiers DNG visibles via USB" 441 "Mastermind" 442 "Couleurs disponible" 443 "A la bonne place" 444 "Couleur de réponse" 445 "CORRECTE :-)" 446 "PERDU" 447 "<--> sélection de la colonne " 448 "HautBas sélection de la couleur" 449 "SET ligne suivante" 450 "Pas de double couleur" 451 "Réinitialiser les fichiers..." 452 "Redémarage de l'appareil..." 453 "Forcer le flash manuellement" 456 "Filtre de formes" 457 "Toujours visible" 458 " Chevauchement Pano (%)" 459 "Créer badpixel.bin" 460 "Vous dever être en enregistrement\npour cette operation." 461 "%s désactivé" 462 "Priorité écran tactile" 463 "Contrôle Video AE" 464 " Boutons raccourcis" 465 "Télécommande USB" 466 "Voir statut de la télécommande USB" 467 "Sauve le log du crash ROM" 468 "ERREUR: échec SystemEventInit & System.Create" 469 "Le log du crash ROM ne peut être sauvé" 470 "Le log du crash ROM sauvé dans ROMLOG.LOG" 471 "Current custom curve" 472 "Tetris" 473 "Show partition number" 474 "Video without Timelimit" 475 "CMOS can overheat during a long recording time!" //GPS Anfang--------------------------------- 476 "R&églages GPS" 477 "Afficher navigation" 478 "Afficher compas" 479 "Afficher coordonnées" 480 "Afficher altitude" 481 "Save waypoint to each JPG" 482 "GPX-Track - Time Interval s" 483 "GPX-Track Record Start" 484 "GPX-Track Record Stop" 485 "Quit showing Compass" 486 "Quit showing navigation" 487 "Waiting Time for GPS-Signal s" 488 "Compass - Sample interval s" 489 "Navigation - Sample interval s" 490 "Time to change to play-mode s" 491 "Time to deactivate backlight s" 492 "Common Settings" 493 "Sampling interval until GPS receipt.s" 494 "Attenuation of compass 1-40" 495 "Logging - Settings" 496 "Tagging - Settings" 497 "Navigation - Settings" 498 "Shutdown at battery level 0-99%" 499 "Delayed Tagging - Short string" 500 "0 - 2D-3D Fix" 501 "Blinking LED during Delayed Tagging" 502 "Change to play-mode" 503 "Shutdown backlight" 504 "Change to play-mode" 505 "Shutdown backlight" 506 "Time to change to play-mode s" 507 "Time to deactivate backlight s" 508 "Show GPS-Status" 509 "Alert on low battery" 510 "Set position as home location" 511 "Bring me home Start" 512 "Set position as current timezone" 513 "Show track record symbol" 514 "Bring me home Stop" 515 "Check change of Timezone" 516 "Audio Warnings on/off" 517 "GPS - CHDK on/off" 518 "Pas de GPS!" 519 "Timezone has changed!" 520 "Battery below setting!" 521 "Camera will shutdown in %02d seconds!" 522 "Automatic shutdown cancelled!" 523 "Camera will wait for GPS for %01d:%02d" 524 "Navigation to Home Loc is not possible!" 525 "Cant navigate to photo: %s!" 526 "Distance: = %i m" 527 "Duration: = %i:%i:%i" 528 "Pace: = %s km/h" 529 "Direction: = %i" 530 "Destination: = %i" 531 "Navigation to photo: %s started" 532 "latitude=%s - longitude=%s " 533 "heading = %i" 534 "Navigation to Home Loc started" //GPS Ende----------------------------------------- 535 "Second alternative min shutter" 536 "Second alternative max ISO (x10)" 537 "Day overexp compensation" 538 "Compensate if overexp>= x%" 539 "To cancel half" 540 "Disable Zoom Assist button" French Category:French French Category:French